Recién Casados
by HoneyNow
Summary: Las Vegas debería ser el único lugar done NO puedes casarte y la frase 'hasta que la muerte los separe' es muy extrema. Eso pensó Bella al despertar en un Hotel con un tipo más bueno que el chocolate al lado y con un anillo que no saldrá tan fácilmente.
1. Prólogo

**Recién Casados  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** Las Vegas debería ser el único lugar done NO puedes casarte, además la frase 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' es demasiado extrema. Eso mismo pensó Bella Swan al despertar en un cuarto de Hotel con un tipo más bueno que el pan con nutella al lado y un anillo en la mano izquierda que no saldrá tan fácilmente.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no ser mío, huga huga (? ser de Stephenie Meyer. Historia sí ser. Yo querer queso o.o

**Clasificación T** por lenguaje ofensivo y porque estoy loca. Muahaha.

-**  
>Prólogo:<strong>

Y vivieron felices por todo lo que los efectos del alcohol les permitieron.

—ROSALIE HALE —musitó Alice, con un tequila en la mano. Con la que estaba libre, apuntó a la frente de la rubia, que hizo viscos enfocando los ojos en el delgado dedo de Alice— Te amo tanto que a penas puedo describirlo —le hecho los brazos al cuello y Rosalie también la abrazó.

—¡Brandon, siempre creí que me odiabas! —tomo el rostro de facciones finas entre las manos y le dió un beso en la frente y en ambas mejillas— Te besaría pero no soy lesbiana o bisesxual. Aunque sí, eres una... —soltó un "hip" y luego continuó— perra. Pero eres como la perra de esos comerciales de papel de baño. Una perra bonita y —rió— ¡pequeña! eres muy enana.

—Y tú eres un rascacielos con tendencia a acostarse con cualquiera, ¡Eres una puta! —ambas estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron de nuevo.

—Eso es lo que me encanta de ustedes, son tan buenas amigas —suspiró, y palmeo la coronilla de ambas—. Pero yo... besé a mi mejor amigo. Y soy tan patética que accedí a venir a Las Vegas con ustedes a "ahogar mis penas" —miró el vaso de licor sobre la mesa—. Literalmente. —se puso a llorar como histérica, de la nada— ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER? Jake era como... mi chile. Mi... fiel amigo. Jugabamos juntos. Me acompañaba a todas partes...

—¡Me picaste un ojo! —exclamó Rosalie, haciendo viscos de nuevo— Haces a Jake sonar como un perró, además.

—No se baña diario, pero no es un perro —respaldó Alice, con un dedo en el aire—. Sería más lindo si lo fuera.

—Tienes razón. Es más un... ¡UNA FOCA! Aplauden y hacen sonidos raros. Y... así. —Bella se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa y ojos adormilados, se balanceó hacia un lado, y el banco donde estaba cedió ante ella— Esta cuchara es tan rara —dijo, mirando el cubierto que había caído al suelo con un tintineo al lado de ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Pero brilla! Y que bonito brilla...

—¿Te gusta? —una vos grave, pero con una ligera desentonación (lo que indicaba que él también estaba ebrio) la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Asintió energeticamente con la cabeza y levantó la cuchara como si se tratase de una antorcha, con los ojos bien abiertos. Las pupilas dilatadas por el exceso de alcohol.

—¡Mira que bonita es! ¿A ti no te gusta? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. ¡Debía de estar loco para que no le gustara!— Sólo a los muppets malvados no les gusta —lo jaló de la corbata, pegando su frente con la de él— ¿eres un muppet malvado?

El chico rió, una risa musical, pero ahogada por una tos.

—Pero apuesto a que no es tan bonito como esto —sacó algo de su bolso, aunque se tambaleó un poco y cayó al lado de Bella, que recargó su cabeza en el hombro de el.

La cosa era redonda, con un agujero en en centro y una punta brillante.

—Liiiindo —Bella arrastró la "i"— ¿Qué es? ¿Me dejas verlo mejor? ¿Puedo tocarlo? —bombardeó de preguntas al chico, jugueteando con las manos en el aire intentando agarrar el anillo en vano. No veía bien, veía dos anillos y dos chicos que estaban como para violárselos.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

—Si te lo doy tendrás que casarte conmigo.

—¡Eso es perfecto! Ya estoy vestida de blanco, ¿no? ¿es azul? —contestó, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo mientras señalaba con un dedo carente de coordinación el atuendo que llevaba: un vestido corto y blanco, con un abrigo beige y tacones altos dorados. A la chica sí que le gustaban las cosas que brillaban.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —Bella dijo un "ajá" y el chico se arrodilló.

—Querida...

—Bella.

—¿Eres italiana?

—No. Sólo me llamo Bella. Continúa, principe encantador. —Bella batió las pestañas de un modo encantador, y él sonrió. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por los efectos del alcohol.

—Querida Bella, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—¡Sí...

—Edward.

—Edward! —finalizó. El cabello sudado se agitó cuando saltó a los brazos del hombre, que se tambaleó provocando que se cayeran al suelo, pero logró colocarse el anillo.

—Bueno, tenías razón. Es mucho más bonito que la cuchara.

—Te lo dije.

—¿Se van a casar? —preguntó Alice, que se tambaleaba y lucía como que estaba a punto de vomitar— ¡Yo firmaré como testigo y seré dama de honor!

—¡BOOOOODA! —gritó Rosalie, arriba de una mesa y con un shot de tequila en la mano— ¡Brindemos por los novios!

El bar entero alzó su copa, incluídos Bella y Edward.

—He esperado tanto para decirte esto... pero te amo. —ése era Edward, arrastrando las letras y mezclándolas con la letra "s".

—¡Santo cielo! Yo he esperado tanto para que me lo dijeras, una eternidad, ¡Yo también te amo! —Bella esbozó una sonrisa, aunque hablaba del mismo modo que él (y Rosalie, y Alice, claro), y no se le podía entender nada.

Aunque, bueno, entre borrachos se entienden.

Se escucharon un montón de vasos que chocaban, y luego las voces de todos y cada uno de los presentes en el bar.

—¡POR LOS NOVIOS!

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, he terminado. Sinceramente espero que les guste. No, no es mi primer fic, pero es el primero que realmente publico :3 Si lo leen, dejen reviews, son gratis y les dare una donut (? okno, no les daré una donut o.o Pero puedo hacerles un altar de donuts (?<em>

_POR FAVOR, déjenme saber qué opinan, es descisivo para ver si continúo escribiendo la historia *-* Los amaré de por vida. _

_-Bree._


	2. Chapter 1

**Recién Casados  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** Las Vegas debería ser el único lugar done NO puedes casarte, además la frase 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' es demasiado extrema. Eso mismo pensó Bella Swan al despertar en un cuarto de Hotel con un tipo más bueno que el pan con nutella al lado y un anillo en la mano izquierda que no saldrá tan fácilmente.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no ser mío, huga huga (? ser de Stephenie Meyer. Historia sí ser. Yo querer queso o.o

**Clasificación T** por lenguaje ofensivo y porque estoy loca. Muahaha.

-**  
>Capítulo 1<br>**

Cualquier mujer inteligente que lea el contrato matrimonial y siga adelante, merece todas las consecuencias. –Isadora Duncan.

_Estúpido imbécil bastardo hijo de tu muy perra madre sol,_ maldijo Bella internamente, mientras sus párpados se coloreaban de un naranja intenso y la despertaban.

No quería abrir los ojos, no iba a abrir los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, le punzaba, era horrible. Sólo quería deshacerse del estúpido dolor y poder levantarse para ir a trabajar.

_¡Mierda, el trabajo!_ Se sentó al instante, y en seguida lo lamentó. El dolor se intensificó.

—Muy rápido. —musitó, con una muca de dolor. El sol le lastimaba a los ojos y sentía como si quisiera vomitar, pero nada de eso importaba en ese instante: si no se presentaba a trabajar, probablemente la despedirían. Bueno, ser camarera en Marlay's Diner no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero le pagaban bien. Sin embargo, con Mike Newton como gerente, sería mejor que levantara su trasero de las sábanas de seda y se arreglara de una buena vez.

_Oh dios, ¿sábanas de seda?_

Hechó un vistazo a su al rededor. En efecto, la cama tenía sabanas de seda y un hedredón blanco y acolchonado. La almohada era abultada y a juzgar por lo bien que había dormido, no era su almohada. Un majestuoso candelabro colgaba del techo, fragmentándose en diminutos diamantitos que reflejaban la luz del sol como si fueran prismas. Había un sólo foco al centro, así que probablemente esa era la iluminación por las noches. Las paredes tenían un papel tapiz rojo y dorado. A la esquina de la habitación había dos sofás de terciopelo rojo y una mesita de café blanca en el medio de éstos, tenía dos tazas sobre ella.

Sin duda no era su habitación.

Al otro lado había un tocador con una cafetera encima, y otras dos tazas al lado, pero éstas lucían ligeramente distintas. Porque tenían corazones rojos pintados por todas partes, y letras escritas con una fuente elegante.

_Mr. & Mrs. Cullen_, leyó. Frunció el ceño, pasándose una mano por el cabello e intentando comprender que estaba pasando. Y entonces lo notó, el brillante anillo dorado con un enorme diamante y uno más arriba, grueso y de oro. Supo que estaba en la habitación de Luna de Miel. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le llegaron, y la cabeza le doliño tanto que pensó que iba a estallar.

El beso con Jake, el rechazo de Jake, el ánimo de Alice, la necesidad de escapar, el encuentro con Rosalie, la desición de ir a Las Vegas, el bar, el chico lindo, el anillo, la propuesta, el brindis, la boda...

_¡LA BODA!_

Bella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho mientras mantenía la vista fija en el gran diamante.

La cama se empezó a gitar a medida que una figura al lado de ella se incorporaba. Era un chico, de cabellos color bronce y ojos verde esmeralda. Lo sabía porque los había abierto de par en par al escuchar el grito. Miró a Bella, luego la habitación, luego a Bella, luego al anillo de Bella, luego a las ventanas.

—Oh, mierda. —fue todo lo que dijo, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su cara y se cubría los ojos.

—Por favor dime que no estoy desnuda. —masculló Bella, con una expresión horrorizada. No quería mirar debajo de las sábanas y descubrirlo por sí misma, no quería apartar la mirada del gran diamante que parecía pesar una tonelada en su mano.

El chico levantó las sábanas un poco.

—No lo estás.

Bella suspiró, dejando caer la mano y viendo ella misma por debajo de las sábanas.

—¡SÍ LO ESTOY! —exclamó, furiosa. El chico le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Me pediste que te dijera que no lo estabas, y eso fue lo que hice. —Bella soltó un bufido de enojo, que fue reprimido cuando las sabanas se movieron un poco y dejaron a la vista el perfecto y escultural cuerpo del hombre que tenía enfrente. Carajo, ¿Cómo les explico que estaba más bueno que el chocolate?

Bella se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, estaba casi segura de que su cara era del color de un tomate en ese momento.

—Estamos casados. ¿Si te das cuenta, verdad? —preguntó, tiñendo con evidente sarcásmo su voz. Él muchacho asintió una sola vez.

—Claro. No creo que hayas gritado por el dolor de cabeza.

—Hubiera sido mi segunda opción. Además, ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo con todo esto? —exclamó, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Él fingió que le dolía mucho, y Bella le sacó la lengua burlóna.

Él rió, y Bella recordó haberlo escuchado reír en la noche —¿o madrugada?—, pero ahora se escuchaba ligeramente distinta. Esta vez era musical, perfecta. Aunque antes también había sido musical, para nada había sido perfecta. Era temblorosa y había terminado tosiendo.

—No lo estoy. —suspiró, con frustración. Se paró de la cama, Bella soltó un gritito y se cubrió los ojos—. ¡¿Qué, qué pasa?

—¡PASA QUE TU TAMBIÉN ESTÁS DESNUDO!

—¡Carajo! —se escucharon un montón de sonidos, y Bella aún no quería abrir los ojos— Ya, ya está.

Él se había puesto unos jeans azul claro con una playera negra, lo mismo que había llevado en el bar. Bella suspiró.

—A ver... qué haremos... necesitamos un acta de divorcio.

—Bien, yo me quedo con el perro. —dijo Bella, y él le miró como si estuviera loca—. ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el diente? —preguntó, un poco alarmada.

—No... es sólo que... oye, no tenemos perro.

—Mi nombre es Bella no "oye" —Bella cruzó los brazos firmemente sobre el pecho—. Isabella Swan. —era la primera vez que a Bella le enorgullecía decir su nombre completo.

—Ahí te equivocas _mi amor,_ eres Isabella Cullen. —Esbozó una sonrisa radiante, y Bella estuvo a punto de ir hasta él y golpearlo en la cara cuando vio lo que parecía una envotura de chocolate.

—¿Y tú como te llamas, _cielo_? —preguntó, en una voz que desbordaba azucar y miel... y sarcasmo.

—Edward. —contestó como si nada, y se sentó al borde de la cama—. ¿Estás lamiendo esa envoltura? —cuestionó, con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que hago. Todavía tiene chocolate pegado. —ambos, Bella y Edward, suspiraron.

Tenían que pensar, ¿Dónde conseguías un divorcio en Las Vegas que lo hicieran BIEN y OFICIAL?

—¡Espera! Creo que no nos casamos. Al menos no de manera oficial. —dijo Edward. Bella lo miró con una mueca—. Necesitamos una Licencia de Matrimonio para casarnos, y no te la dan si estás ebrio. —dijo, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Revisa tu billetera y dime cuánto dinero te falta.

Edward sacó su billetera, tal como Bella le había dicho. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sesenta dólares.

—¿Y cuáaanto cuesta una licencia? —Bella habló con un tono de presentador de concurso.

—Sesenta dólares —bufó.

—Exacto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Bella notó una laptop negra en la mesita de café y se preguntó si había estado ahí antes. Bueno, era realmente raro, no creía que hubiera estado ahí antes. Edward estuvo a punto de decir que esa era su laptop, pero eso Bella ya lo había averiguado. Lo interrumpió con un carraspeo.

—Voy a investigar, tú ve por una aspirina para ambos —ordenó, y Edward asintió en silencio.

Aprovechó estar sola por unos segundos para vestirse con el mismo atuendo de la noche pasada. Había otro vestido, blanco, excesivamente brillante, y largo en el baño.

Después se sento en uno de los —realmente cómodos— sofás y abrió la laptop. Enseguida entró al internet.

_Bodas en Las Vegas_, escribió, un poco frustrada. Estaba a punto de estallar y golpear a Edward "ahí" hasta que no pudiera tener hijos.

Edward había dicho que no te vendían la licencia si estabas ebrio, lo que por un momento hizo pensar a Bella que quizá... sólo quizá... los sesenta dólares los habían gastado en condones y... comida...y... eso. ESPERABA que hubiera sido en condones, por que si no estaba en serios problemas.

Bueno, al carajo la idea de los condones. Se podía adquirir una licencia por internet y... perfecto, estaba en historial la página. Esto es genial, simplemente genial, pensó Bella, mientras maldecía internamente.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó su queridísimo esposo, sentándose en el brazo del sofá junto a ella.

—Nos dieron la licencia porque no nos vieron ebrios. Porque la llenamos en internet. Sólo tuvimos que ir por ella, dando los documentos. Supongo que nos dimos la vuelta cuando nos pidieron el Número de Seguridad Social.

—MIERDA. —gritó Edward, dejando los dos vasos burbujeantes al lado de la laptop y pasándose una mano por el cabello. Parecía como si se los fuera a arrancar en cualquier instante.

—Míralo por el lado bueno, esto no es tan malo. Aún podemos divorciarnos y hacer como que nada de esto nunca pasó y volver a nuestras hermosas vidas. —suspiré. Al principio había querido ahorrarme todo el trámite de el divorcio.

Vio el rostro de Edward iluminarse y esbozar una sonrisa que casi hace que se derritiera.

—No, tienes razón, ¡Esto es perfecto! —tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas propias, ella frunció en ceño— ¿Te molestaría fingir que llevamos siendo novios por tres años y que tomamos la repentina desición de casarnos en Las Vegas porque queríamos algo loco y privado?

—Sigues borracho, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, sonando realmente preocupada— Además, si tuvimos algo loco y privado. Y no me refiero sólo a la boda. —Bella bufó, y tomó un sorbo de lo que sea que Edward había puesto sobre la mesa. Sin duda no era aspirina, o... bueno, quien sabe. Su mente realmenten o podía pensar bien en estos momentos. Edward hizo lo mismo, pero él se lo acabó todo de una vez.

—No, enserio, esto es por lo que vine a Las Vegas en primer lugar. Quería casarme con mi novia, Jane, pero se retractó y me dio el anillo y me puse ebrio hasta el tope y luego aparecieron tú y tú cuchara brillante. Yo ya le había dicho a mis padres que iría directo a Washington a presentarla a la familia algunos días después de la boda.

—Estás loco. —susurró, y se incorporó—. Podemos ir por el divorcio ahorita, sólo tengo que ducharme y-

—Bella, no te voy a dar el divorcio. No puedo darle la cara a mi familia diciéndoles que Jane huyó, ¡No puedo! Pensarán que soy gay, enserio. No conoces a mi hermano Emmett. No tendrás que hacer nada, porque técnicamente sí estamos casados y nunca les dije su nombre. ¡Por favor!

—NO EDWARD.

—¡Te daré lo que quieras! —Bella cambió la postura y cruzó los brazos firmemente sobre el pecho.

—Bien, quiero una beca. En Yale. —se encogió de hombros. Edward asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Hecho.

A Bella casi se le cae la mandíbula, ¿era en serio? ¿se estaba ofreciendo a conseguirle una beca en YALE sólo por fingir ser alguien que, de todas maneras, ya era?

—Bien. Pero si me voy a ir a Washington quiero que vayan mis dos mejores amigas. Las que me metieron en todo este problema para empezar.

—Sí, sí. Lo que quieras, la casa es grande, no hay problema. —Bueno, ni siquiera Bella podía objetar a eso. Ya le había dicho que sí a todo lo que había pedido.

_Bien, para esos son los maridos._

—Y quiero que me lleves primero a Phoenix. Vas a tener que decirle a mis padres que estamos casados y que piensas llevarme a Washington con tu familia. Quizá los tuyos se lo tomen bastante bien, pero los míos no, y tengo que llevar ropa, además.

—¡Sí, Bella, sí! ¿Entonces lo harás? —preguntó, con ojitos del gato con botas. Bella suspiró.

—Sí, lo haré —prometió—. Pero en este momento tú tienes que acompañarme a la farmacia, _mi vida_.

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Por la píldora de emergencia. No queremos que un pequeño regalito llegue en nueve meses, ¿Verdad? —dijo, con sarcásmo. Eso si no lo haría ni por un viaje a Hawaii todo pagado, una beca y un Koala de mascota. NUNCA.

El negó con la cebza, sonriendo levemente al tiempo que abría la puerta de la habitación y dejaba que Bella saliera, siguiéndola él.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis amores(? ¿Qué tal les va? xdd Okay, déjenme decir que: CARAJO, LAS AMO CON TODO MI PEQUEÑO SER LLENO DE LUZ POR DARME TANTOS REVIEWS EN EL PRÓLOGO *-* Perdón por no darles donuts, me las comí todas u.u me da mucha hambre (? Si me dan tanto amor otra vez o.o y llego a 30, o mínimo 25 o.o Reviews, PROMETO hacer un one-shot describiendo TODA la noche después de que Edward y Bella se van del bar. TODA, la boda, como consiguieron la licencia, la "luna de miel", etc. La subiré junto con el segundo capítulo si me va tan bien como en el prólogo :D <em>

_Ahora, ¿Les gusta Blackwater? O sea, ¿la pareja de Jacob y Leah? YO LA AMO. Es por eso que traducí un fic (sí, yo no lo escribí) que ADORO al español sobre estos dos. Pásense por mi perfil y léanla y dejen un precioso Review *-* Si dejan un review en esa, JURO que sea como sea meto un PJ en esta historia con su nombre o.o' see(? xdd se llama Un Puente Duro De Cruzar, no se arrepentirán de leerla, prometo que la amarán(:_

_Presionen el botón lindo de abajo y los moscos no les picarán esta noche(?) _

_-Bree(:  
><em>


	3. Chapter 2

**Recién Casados  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** Las Vegas debería ser el único lugar done NO puedes casarte, además la frase 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' es demasiado extrema. Eso mismo pensó Bella Swan al despertar en un cuarto de Hotel con un tipo más bueno que el pan con nutella al lado y un anillo en la mano izquierda que no saldrá tan fácilmente.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no ser mío, huga huga (? ser de Stephenie Meyer. Historia sí ser. Yo querer queso o.o

**Clasificación T** por lenguaje ofensivo y porque estoy loca. Muahaha.

-**  
>Capítulo 2<br>**

Las suegros son como las semillas del tomate, no sirven para nada pero ya vienen ahí.

—¡DEVUÉLVANME MI VOLVO! —gritó Edward, sobresaltando a Bella a su lado. Sucede que cuando habían regresado de la farmacia, decidieron que ese mismo día se irían a Phoenix, así que Edward había pedido su brillante y bonito Volvo, que aparentemente no estaba. Bella le hizo un gesto para que se calmara—. TUS LOCAS AMIGAS TIENEN MI COCHE Y ¡¿TU QUIERES QUE ME CALME?

—Sí.

Bella le había dicho que probablemente lo tenían Rosalie y Alice, y así era, las muchachas se habían quedado con el Volvo de Edward al volver de la boda, sólo que ninguno se acordaba de eso. Una imagen borrosa de Alice con medio cuerpo de fuera por el quemacocos pasó por la mente de Edward, pero la ingoró en cuanto un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente.

Bella había llamado a su rubia amiga, y resulta que estaba con Alice. No quizo preguntar, algo en el tono enfadado, contenido y avergonzado de Rosalie, le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

—Te estoy diciendo que no, Edward. No te voy a decir donde estamos. Tenemos resaca, mucha. —la vocecita del otro lado ya no era la de Rosalie, ahora era Alice.

Bueno, eso lo hacía todo mucho más fácil. Bella le hizo una seña a Edward para que le pasara el teléfono, y éste lo hizo, pasándose la mano por el cabello. De nuevo parecía como su se los fuera a arrancar.

—Alice, si no nos dicen dónde estan, le contaré de su pequeña aventura lésbica a todo el instituto. —Alice emitió una exclamación ahogada, y Bella supo que había dado en el blanco. Aunque en realidad sólo había adivinado, supo por ese pequeño sonido que las había descubierto.

—Ella lo sabe, Rose. —susurró su amiga, en una voz tan queda y asustada que Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

—¡Mierda! Dáme eso se escucharon un par de sonidos, como si el teléfono se cayera y después lo levantaran—. ¡No te atrevas Bella Swan! —bufó, y Bella esbozó una ligera sonrisita— Está bien, estamos en el motel Super 8.

—Perfecto, ¡Allá vamos!

**···**

Unas horas después, ya de camino a Phoenix, todos estaban en el volvo. Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto, y Alice y Bella dormidas en el asiento trasero. Edward manejaba cuidadoso, aunque a su acostumbrada velocidad rápida, a pesar de que el sol le quemaba los ojos y la cabeza le palpitaba como si tuviera el corazón dentro de ella, estaba a punto de explotar.

Rosalie no podía dormir. De hecho, estaba mareada, pero no vomitaría porque no era esa clase de personas.

Ok, estoy mintiendo, no iba a vomitar porque no había comido en horas, no porque fuera una damita. Las damitas no se emborrachan y se hacen novias de una de sus amigas en el transcurso. Por suerte, se dijo Rosalie mientras fijaba la vista en los campos que cada vez se volvían más secos, conocía lo suficiente a Bella como para saber que no abriría la boca.

No al menos que quisiera que ella misma revelara que se había casado en Las Vegas.

—¿En qué piensas, Barbie? —preguntó Edward, con la vista fija al frente, sacando a Rosalie de sus pensamientos. Parpadeó varias veces, y luego sonrió.

—Sé que crees que me siento insultada porque me llames Barbie. La verdad no haces más que alimentar mi ego. —Rosalie se hechó la rubia melena hacia atrás, con aire de arrogancia—. Pienso en que Charlie te va a dejar sin bolas después de que le cuentes que te casaste con su preciosa hija de dieciocho.

—No es gran cosa. Yo tengo veinte. —Edward se encogió de hombros, pero Rose pudo ver como se le tensaba la mandíbula—. Además, no creo que pueda matarme. —dijo, con una sonrisa relampagueante. Rosalie atrapó un mechón de su cabello y empezó a juguetear con él, esbozando una sonrisita.

—Siento que te hayas casado sin saber nada sobre Isabella. —Edward dio un respingo, creía que no le gustaba que le llamaran Isabella. Lo recordaba de la noche anterior, aunque con gran dificultad—. Pero su papá es policía. Te hará papilla y te meterá en un frasco de gerber.

Edward tragó con dificultad. Bella y Alice aún dormían en el asiento trasero, la respiración acompasada se lo decía. Bella tenía la cabeza sobre la ventanilla, y Alice la tenía suavemente sobre las piernas de Bella. De alguna forma, le pareció que Rosalie no encajaba ahí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero los ojos azul cielo miraban más allá de los valles.

—Sus padres se casaron muy jóvenes. No resultó. La mamá de Bella huyó a Río de Janeiro —rió—. Sólo se quedaron dos años. En parte porque Bella enferma todo el tiempo y no sabía portugués, y en parte porque ambas extrañaban a Charlie. Digámos que sí: se casaron muy temprano, pero la mismo tiempo sabían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Volvieron, aunque esta vez a Phoenix. Bella llamó a su papá en su décimo quinto cumpleaños. Lo sé porque yo le dije que lo hiciera. Era su quinto cumpleaños sin él. En fin... lo llamó, y al siguiente día aparecio en su puerta. Todo se arregló. Reneé y Charlie han pensado desde entonces que si te das un tiempo para ser más adulto, y casarte, entonces puedes ser feliz. Ellos lo intentaron un tiempo después y pareció funcionar.

Edward asintió con la cabeza lentamente, asimilando todo lo que había dicho Rosalie. Entonces Charlie iba a matar a mini Edward, bueno, eso no estaba muy mal en tantos sentidos.

—No te ofendas. Pero ayer las estuve observando un rato, mucho antes de que me acercara a ver a Bella y a su cuchara brillante y-

—Acosador.

—¿Me dejas terminar? —musitó Edward, levemente irritando, pero sin querer despertar a Bella y Alice—. Lo que iba a decir, de cualquier forma, es que no parecía que tú y Alice se llevaran muy bien al principio. Ya sabes, antes de lo de-

—Cállate. —masculló Rosalie, pellizcando el brazo de Edward. Edward hizo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar, Rosalie sonrió—. Eso es porque no nos llevábamos nada bien. Yo fui la mejor amiga de Bella desde que tuvo trece y entró a la secundaria, hasta los dieciseís porque llegó ella. En el internado Marymount, la asignaron a nuestra habitación, pero nunca habíamos cruzado más de dos palabras. —un ruido se escuchó atrás, y Rose se tensó. Sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea, pero sólo era Bella que se había golpeado la cabeza contra la ventanilla y, sin embargo, no despertó—. Lo de anoche calmó las cosas un poco. Nos despertamos y nos reímos como locas, jamás creí que pasaría. Pero nos llevamos bien. O al menos lo intentamos ahora —se encogió de hombros, y hubo algo en ese gesto que captó de reojo lo que hizo a Edward darse la vuelta para mirar bien a Rosalie.

El cabello rubio, en distintos tonos dorados que se amplificaban con la luz del sol, caía en ondas desordenadas —que, no comprendía como, lucían ordenadas en cierta forma— sobre sus hombros. Largo, un poco por arriba del ombligo. La piel pálida relucía con la tenue luz de la mañana. Los ojos azul cielo, con unas salpicaduras de lo que parecía palteado por aquí y por allá, los círculos medio morados dibujados debajo de éstos por la resaca, y las lárgas pestañas que proyectaban una sombra sobre su iris y lo oscurecía un poco.

Era casi perfecta.

Y, sin embargo, sus ojos vagaron hasta Bella, con los medios-rizos un poco por debajo del hombro, de un color castaño caramelo que le recordaba a la cajeta. Las pestañas larguísimas y un poco más oscuras que el tono de su cabello. La piel blanca con el ligero tono melocotón en las mejillas. No había círculos bajo sus ojos, se dijo, porque los ángeles nunca tenían ojeras.

—¿Entonces estamos atrapados en este coche por...? —preguntó Rosalie, inclinándose para prender el radio.

—De Las Vegas a Phoenix se hacen cinco horas y media, considerando que ya llevamos dos y no hay mucho tráfico, yo diría que unas dos horas y media más, probablemente tres. No lo sé.

La rubia suspiró. Sabía por experiencia que Bella era de sueño pesado y dormiría todo el camino. A juzgar por la resaca, también Alice. ¿Y dónde quedaba ella? ¿Platicando con el maniático tipo con el que Bella se había casado casi sin conocer su nombre?

Se giró para ver a Edward, podía captar un atisbo de los ojos esmeralda. Retorció un poco más el mechón de cabello rubio entre sus dedos, repentinamente nerviosa, pero sonrió con naturalidad y encanto, como siempre. Se mordió el labio inferior, y por fin, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se decidió a seguir la conversación.

—Cuéntame más de ti.

**···**

—Bella, vamos, despierta. —Alice agitaba a Bella energéticamente, esperando que despertara. Ella misma acababa de despertar hace a penas un par de minutos, con el cabello puntiagudo medio aplastado, le había tomado un buen tiempo regresarlo a las puntas mirando hacia todos lados.

Bella se retorció en el asiento, pero finalmente abrió los ojos. Sus parpados se abrieron y cerraron ajustándose a la luz del sol. Se estiró, emitiendo un quejido.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? —murmuró con cierta vacilación. Notó que el coche ya no se movía. Miró hacia lo asientos de adelante, no había ni rastro de Rosalie y Edward. Frunció el ceño— ¿En dónde estamos y por qué carajo nos abandonaron esos idiotas?

Alice soltó una risita, abrió la puerta y Bella pudo ver que se encontraban en un estacionamiento. Alzó un poco la cabeza para ver bien donde estaban. Era un restaurante, Bob&Jose Burgers se leía en el letrero. Bella casi empuja a Alice para salir.

—¡HAMBURGUESAS! —un par de personas que abordaban sus autos se giraron para verla raro, Alice hizo lo mismo, antes de salir de el auto.

—Pareces una loca, Belly. —dijo su amiga en tono cantarín.

Bella siempre había amado aquellas cafeterías que estaban a mitad de las carreteras por si te daba hambre. Usualmente estaban muy llenas, y Bob&Joe's no era la excepción. Todos los puestos del estacionamiento estaban ocupados y ellos estaban estacionados en doble fila.

Alice se sacudio la camiseta negra en la que se leía en letras blancas "Wave to the World" y se unió a Bella para caminar hacia la cafetería.

—¿Se fueron sin nosotros? —preguntó Bella, distraídamente. Alice asintió.

—Supongo que no nos quisieron despertar. —se encogió de hombros.

Subieron los escalones y entraron a la cafetería. Parecía como de los años setenta, y las camareras iban de aquí a allá en patines y uniformes verde pistache con rosa pastel y cabello recogido en un una coleta. Todas de entre veinte y veinticinco y todas mujeres. Vieron a Rosalie y Edward en una de las mesas del fondo pegadas a la ventanilla, riendo. Estaban el uno enfrente del otro, Rosalie con la cabeza recargada contra la ventana y Edward con la vista fija en su teléfono.

Caminaron hasta ellos.

—Hola _mi amor. _—saludó Bella, con una sonrisita y sentándose al lado de Edward.

—Hola _mi vida. _—dijo Edward, aún con la vista fija en el celular._  
><em>

—Cuanto amor. —masculló Alice, deslizándose en el lugar al lado de Rosalie.

—Bella, no es por ofender, pero tu cabello luce como algo que un pájaro habría constrído con ramitas. —habló Rosalie, divertida. Bella rodó los ojos.

Edward llamó a la camarera y le pidió otras dos hamburguesas, dejando que Alice y Bella explicaran cómo las querían.

Al poco rato, "Aline", la camarera llegó con las hamburguesas, y todos las comieron como si fueran animales. Al final sólo quedaban las papitas, y Bella aprovechó para darle a Edward un par de consejos.

—Asegúrate de estar cerca del sofá cuando le digas a mi padre. Cuando saque la pistola salta atrás del sofá mientras yo me acerco, se la quito y grito "¡Perímetro seguro!".

Edward palideció —aún más— a su lado, y pareció tragar la patata frita con dificultad. Aunque lo disimuló.

—Ah, vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

—No, tienes razón. Va a ser horrible. —se burló Rosalie, con una risita.

—Cállate rubia. —Edward medio sonrió, y Rosalie rió aún más fuerte.

—Como mande usted.

Bella y Alice intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, sin comprender muy bien su chiste local. Usualmente, Rosalie mataba a cualquier hombre que le dijera "rubia" y el hecho de que no hubiera matado a Edward, y encima se hubiera reído, las confundía un poco.

Pero no dijeron nada.

En su lugar, llamaron a la camarera y pidieron cuatro malteadas de chocolate.

**···**

—¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Reneé, con el cabello pelirrojo enmarañado, un overol salpicado de pintura y una taza de café, abrió la puerta y se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a su hija. Edward, tan nervioso que podía entir el pulso taladrándole los oídos, suspiró de espaldas contra la pared. A Bella no le parecía que debieran verlo en cuanto abrieran la puerta, no dejarían dar explicaciones y empezarían a gritarle.

Será mejor ir al grano ahora.

—Yo... verán, hay alguien a quien quiero presentarles.

—Cariño, pero ya conocemos a Alice y Rosalie. —dijo su madre, con una sonrisa dulce y tono paciente— ¿Quiéren pasar? Así nos explican por qué vinieron hasta aquí, ¿Hay algún problema con el internado? ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño— Anda, pasen.

Claro, no era normal que apareciera en frente de la casa de sus padres después de que habían firmado un permiso de su internado en Henderson, Nevada, para que saliera por el fin de semana y estaban claramente avisados de que viajaría a Las Vegas, donde debería de estar ahora, con Rosalie y Alice. Lo que no sabían era que se casaría, por supuesto.

—No, mamá. Esto es importante. Quería irme a Las Vegas para... bueno, para hacer una locura. Sé que no la aprobarás, que es totalmente imposible que pienses que esto está bien. Pero... —Bella tomó aire iba a decir que lo amaba para darle más credibilidad, pero eso ya sería mucha mentira. En fin. Todo por Yale—. Me casé, mamá. Te presento a Edward, mi esposo.

Edward se alejó de la pared y dio cara a Reneé, que tenía la boca entre abiera y los ojos desorbitados.

—Hola, Señora, soy Edward Cullen.

El grito que la mamá de Bella pegó casi los deja sin tímpanos a todos. Le hechó el café hirviendo a Edward, que gritó también y se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¡BASTARDO INFELIZ! —exclamó, empezando a golpearlo con la taza en la cabeza.

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó Bella, intentando hacer que su madre se separara de Edward.

Podría simplemente decirles que no estaba casada, que era para apoyar a Edward con su familia. Pero no tendría caso, por que los harían divorciarse por la fuerza y probablemente los padres de Edward se sentirían aún más decepcionados de él.

Bella no sabía por qué, pero realmente quería ayudarlo.

—¡CÁLLATE ISABELLA MARIE SWAN HIGGINBOTHAM! —su madre tenía el rostro enrojecido por la cólera, y le daba a Edward con la taza en la espalda.

Unas fuertes pisadas se escucharon bajando la escalera a toda prisa.

—¡¿Reneé? ¡¿Qué carajos pasa aquí? —preguntó Charlie.

—Mierda. —susurraron Bella, Alice y Rosalie al mismo tempo, que confiaban en que Charlie estuviera en la comisaría.

—¡TU HIJA SE CASÓ CON ESTE HIJO DE PUTA! —Reneé siguió gritando y golpeando a Edward con la taza. Éste sólo soltaba auchs ocacionales, y se cubría la cabeza.

Las mejillas de Charlie se colorearon de rojo.

—¡VOY POR LA PISTOLA!

—¡NO! —Bella corrió trás su padre al interior de la casa, y fue directo al perchero. La siguiente escena fue muy _mátrix_. La pistola se cayó y fue a parar varios metros más allá, Charlie corrió para tomarla y se tropezó con la alfombra. Bella lo saltó y fue hasta la pistola.

Desafortunadamente, tenía la misma destreza que su padre y se golpeó la parte baja de la espalda con un mueble, maldijó por lo bajo y Charlie aprovechó para tomar la pistola y correr hasta la entrada.

Bella se subió a la mesa y luego a uno de los sofás para finalmente saltar y correr para llegar antes que su padre. Puso ambas manos al frente, de modo defensivo.

—¡Papá, cálmate!

—¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? —gritó Charlie, consternado. Atrás de Bella, podía escuchar a Alice y Rosalie forcejear con su madre mientras le gritaba a Edward un montón de cosas que no te gustará escuchar, y a Edward jadear y toser— ¡ESE IMBÉCIL SE CASÓ CON MI NENITA!

—¡YA NO SOY UNA NENITA! —bufó Bella. Su padre fue hasta ella y la alzó del suelo hechándola al hombro. Bella forcejeó, dando patadas al estómago de Charlie. Finalmente acudió a medidas drásticas: le mordió el hombro. Charlie gritó y la dejó caer, y afortunadamente aterrizó de pie.

_Muy bien, Bella,_ se dijo, _es hora de que pongas en práctica todas esas novelas mexicanas, colombianas, puertoriqueñas, venezolanas, españolas, chinas y tailandesas que Alice te hace ver._

—¡Si lo matas a él tendrás que matarme a mí! —dijo, en el tono más dramático que pudo.

Charlie rodó los ojos.

—¿Por cuál de los dos empiezo? —cuestionó, alzando la pistola.

—¡PAPÁ!

—Podría matarte después de matarlo a él si me dejaras pasar. Al fin y al cabo, los dos fueron muy estúpidos.

_Okay, aplica la telenovela mexicana._

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS SER FELIZ? ¿Te cuesta tanto creer que puedo serlo? El hecho de que con mamá no haya funcionado no significa que yo vaya a ser tan idiota como hechar todo por la borda y ser una cobarde como ella lo hizo. PARA SER EJEMPLO, de lo difícil que es luchar y no de lo fácil que es tirar la toalla. Porque sé que no todas las historias juveniles tienen un final triste y, si así es, me encantaría cambiarlo. —finalizó, con tono firme. Charlie la miraba enloquecido, y al darse la vuelta, notó que Edward, Alice, Rosalie y Reneé, la miraban fijamente con los ojos como platos.

Genial, el diálogo de María Desamparada funcionó, pensó, con una sonrisa interna.

—Charlie, amor, creo que puede tener razón. Yo, lo siento mucho Edward, de veras que si. —susurró Reneé, con una mirada que demostraba que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Pues yo todavía quiero matarlo. —anunció Charlie con simpleza, alzando el arma.

—¡CHARLIE! —exclamaron todas las mujeres, rodando los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>OMFG LAS AMO POR DARME REVIEWS *-*<em>

_Pasando a otro tema... No las voy a engañar. Habrá muuuuuchas complicaciones para que el matrimonio de Bella y Edward sea feliz y bonito. Una de ellas será Rosalie. Eso NO significa que no habrá un Emmett en la historia. Todavía faltan muuuuuuuuuuuuuchos personajes por hacer su aparición y muuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas por pasar :3 Si algo les puedo prometer es que actualizaré cada sábado, probablemente domingo por la madrugada, de ahora en adelante. Las clases empiezan en una semana y no podré actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría.  
><em>

_EL ONE-SHOT DE LA BODA ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL :D Y, otra cosa, Y ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE LO CONTESTEN: **¿Quieren que Bella quede embarazada? Sí o no. Gana la mayoría, obvio :3 dejen su Review con su respuesta.**_

_O, por lo menos **DEJEN REVIEW** *-* O si no... E.T. el extraterrestre los llevará a su planeta donde serán atacadas por tarántulas gigantes o.o  
><em>

_-Bree(:  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Recién Casados  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** Las Vegas debería ser el único lugar done NO puedes casarte, además la frase 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' es demasiado extrema. Eso mismo pensó Bella Swan al despertar en un cuarto de Hotel con un tipo más bueno que el pan con nutella al lado y un anillo en la mano izquierda que no saldrá tan fácilmente.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no ser mío, huga huga (? ser de Stephenie Meyer. Historia sí ser. Yo querer queso o.o

**Clasificación T** por lenguaje ofensivo y porque estoy loca. Muahaha.

-**  
>Capítulo 3<br>**

Antes de poner en duda el buen juicio de la esposa, fíjate con quién se ha casado ella.

Una cucharada de azúcar. Dos. Tres.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Rosalie, dejando la cucharita a un lado y corriendo por algo para quitar el azúcar que estaba esparcida por toda la barra. Su mano estaba temblorosa y el esmalte rojo tenía hoyitos por aquí y por allá gracias a las constantes mordeduras que recibía.

Aquél día, Rosalie Hale estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Y, gracias a aquella extraña cualidad que le había heredado su abuela Marianne de que el color de sus ojos cambiara de acuerdo a su humor, su iris usualmente azul y plateado, eran líneas desteñidas de gris y azul lavanda.

Aunque el dorado de su cabello aún brillaba con gran intensidad, en lugar de estar suelto lo había recogido en una coleta, cosa que Rosalie sólo hacía cuando tenía práctica de porristas y nada más, ya que odiaba peinarse.

Llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro, tenis converse rojos y una blusa de Fitch del mismo color.

Empezó a quitar los pedazos de azucar de la mesa, arrastrándolos hacia una servilleta extendida para poder tirárlos con más facilidad a la basura, cuando un carraspeó la interrumpió.

Se giró para ver a Edward, con el cabello despeinado como siempre y los ojos esmeralda brillando curiosos. Impecablemente vestido con jeans claros y camiseta blanca.

Rosalie pestañeó un par de veces y se apartó un mechón rubio de la cara, colocándolo rápidamente detrás de la oreja.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

¿Era enserio?

¿Después de lo que había pasado, enserio esperaba que Rosalie estuviera bien?

Ella sólo bufó, soltando una risita por lo bajo.

—Todo perfecto. —musitó, girándose para tirar el papel lleno de azúcar en el bote, como una indirecta de "lárgate" para Edward.

Pero él entendió otra cosa muy diferente. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla a la rubia con el dedo pulgar. Con la otra mano, frotó un poco su brazo. Rosalie no se había dado cuenta de cuanto frío tenía hasta ese momento, cuando el tacto de la mano caliente de Edward en su hombro la hizo estremecer. Aunque quizá no fuera el frío, después de todo.

—Rose, sabes que...

—Olvídalo. Yo ya lo hice. —interrumpió ella, con la voz quebrándose en la última palabra. Edward la miró atónito, con cierta... ¿tristeza?, no lo supo en exactitud, porque enseguida recuperó la despreocupada mirada que tenía siempre.

—Al menos déjame ayudarte a preparar el desayuno.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y le señaló un tazón sobre la barra. Al verlo de cerca, Edward pudo apreciar que dentro había una buena cantidad de mezcla para Hot Cakes. Edward lo tomó y vertió un poco en el sartén que Rosalie ya había puesto con mantequilla sobre la flama.

Rosalie terminó de poner el azúcar al café. Sin saber por qué, su coordinación volvía a la normalidad con aquél chico de ojos verdes cerca. Lo miró de reojo, esperando pacientemente para voltear el Hot Cake. Sonrió inconcientemente. Su mano voló hasta su cabello y quitó la liga que lo sostenía, despeinándolo un poco.

Se recargó contra la barra y siguió con la mirada a Edward, que volteó el Hot Cake y este salpicó al chico y al caer se hizo una figura deforme. Rose soltó una carcajada.

—Eres realmente malo. —dijo, entre risas. Edward frunció el ceño y fué hasta la mesa, donde descanzaba el saco de harina. Tomó un puñado y se lo lanzó a Rosalie.

Ésta se quitño la harina de la cara, entre enojada y divertida, y el frasco de crema batina de la mesa, apuntando y presionando, haciendo que la crema saliera disparada hasta Edward. Se podría decir que iniciaron una guerra de ensuciarse, y al final Edward se quedó sin harina y Rosalie aún tenía el bote de crema batida apuntando hacia su cara.

Edward se giró y tomó a Rosalie por la cintura para quitarle el bote, pero ella también se giró y quedaron frente a frente, con las manos de Edward en la cintura de la chica. Rose tragó con fuerza, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó un poco.

—¿Pero qué pasó aquí? —exclamó una vocesita. Ambos miraron a la puerta, soltándose instantáneamente y enrojeciendo violentamente.

Alice, con los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre el techo, paseába la mirada por la cocina de los Swan, negando con la cabeza.

—Reneé se va a poner como loca cuando vea esto. Súban ambos a bañarse y arreglarse. Edward, es tu desayuno formal con tus suegros, no lo heches a perder. Yo seguiré cocinando. —Alice intentó sonar enojada, pero en su voz se notaba el tono alegre de poder encargarse de las cosas.

Alice nunca había sospechado nada de Rosalie y Edward. Eso era sumamente bueno, ya que ni siquiera Rosalie sabía si había algo de qué sospechar realmente.

En los cuatro días que habían estado en la casa Swan, Charlie se había negado rotundamente a que Bella y Edward compartieran habitación, alegando que el susodicho tenía intenciones de corromper a su bebé, así que se quedaba con Rosalie.

No pasó nada, malpensados.

Pero hablaban toda la noche, la anterior a ese día en particular, Rosalie había tenido tanto sueño que cuando Edward había murmurado "buenas noches" ella había contestado un "te quiero" que dejó a Edward dando vueltas con insomnio toda la noche.

Porque un "yo también te quiero" había querido salir de su garganta, pero no tenía caso si Rose no lo escuchaba, y se había quedado dormida al instante.

Rosalie tomó esto como algo incómodo, pues cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se duchó, vistió, arregló y salió de la habitación cuanto antes. Cuando Edward había entrado a la cocina, tenía esperanzas de que Rosalie estuviera dispuesta a escuchar su respuesta y su opinión acerca de lo de la noche. Pero cuando la vió desprovista de todo color excepto por el brillante cabello dorado, no pudo más que preguntarle si estaba bien.

_No, idiota. Por supuesto que no._ Había pensado justo después de pronunciar la estúpida pregunta.

—Rose. —susurró, tomándola por la muñeca. Rosalie se sacudió de su agarre y subió las escaleras a toda prisa.

—Vamos, hay que bañarnos para quitarnos toda la estúpida harina del cuerpo. Hoy por la noche nos vamos. Toma veinticinco, casi veintiseís, horas llegar a Forks manejando desde donde estamos. Me parece que no quieres pasarte incómodo todo ese tiempo. Deja todo como está, por favor. —finalizó con un susurro, aunque parecía más una súplica.

Subió el corto tramo que quedaba y entró al cuarto que compartían ella y Edward. Al instante entró al baño, cerrando la puerta de un azotón, dejando a un Edward perplejo parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Alice, Bella, Reneé, Charlie y Rosalie, esperaban pacientemente a que Edward bajara para poder desayunar de una buena y jodida vez. Impaciente, Alice gritó una vez más.

—¡EDWARD BAJA AHORA MISMO!

—Yo digo que es metrosexual. —musitó Charlie, mirando con ojos brillosos su Hot Cake.

Rosalie soltó una carcajada.

—Y no lo has visto ponerse loción. Parece toda una damita.

—¿Qué dijiste Rose? —preguntó Edward, apareciendo de improvisto en la sala. Rosalie le dedicó una soberbia sonrisa ladeada.

—Que eres todo un macho alfa y nadie duda de tu machosidad. —se encogió de hombros.

A su lado, Bella empezo a cantar.

_—Tengo un novio, metrosexual, metro, metro, metrosexual..._

Todos se rieron, incluído el últimamente amargo y carente del sentido del humor Charlie.

El resto del desayuno suguió con la misma monotonía que habían tenido en la semana. Charlie amenazaba con cortar a Edward en trocitos con el mismo tenedor con el que untaba mermelada de fresa a su hot cake. Reneé mantenía una animada conversación con Rosalie y Alice, y Bella y Edward se sonreían sin decir nada.

—Alice cocina delicioso, ¿no te parece? —preguntó Bella, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Edward asintió con la cabeza, llevándose un trozo de hot cake a la boca.

—En realdiad la mezcla la hizo Rosalie. —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros como si nada. Bella rió un poco y Edward la miró como confundido— ¿Qué? —la castaña negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

—Es sólo que tú no comes, tú _tragas_.

—Y supongo que tu eres muy fina comiendo, ¿no? —cuestionó en forma irónica y bromista, señalando una manchita en la blusa blanca de Bella, que enrojeció aún más.

—Edward, ¿Pordría preguntar por qué señalas a los pechos de mi hija? —Charlie lo miraba con una ceja arqueada, y Edward balbuceó.

—No. No podría señor.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—A que en realidad señalaba una manchita, verá, si se acerca —Edward se inclinó hacia Bella—, podrá ver que justo ahí...

—¡QUE NO SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA! —gritó Charlie, enfurecido. Edward alzó ambas manos, como señal de que se daba por vencido. Bella rió, negando con la cabeza.

En aquellos últimos días —cuatro, para ser exactos—, Bella y Edward habían desarrollado lo suficiente su relación como para _soportarse_. Aunque las peleas aún seguían presentes continuamente, cada vez que Reneé y Charlie se asomaban, se amaban tanto que desbordaban dulzura.

Edward y Rosalie cruzaron una mirada rápida y Rosalie sonrió vagamente. A Edward el corazón dejó de latirle por segundos. Vale, que no había sido el hombre más inteligente últimamente. Gracias a la paranoia de Charlie, que pensaba que Charlie corrompería a su muy santa y pura bebé —_sí, como no_—, Edward había tenido que dormir con Rosalie en la habitación de Huéspedes.

_Pero tenías que hechar todo a perder, como siempre_; pensó la rubia suspirando.

Pero te contaré la versión de Edward.

Cuando Rosalie soltó eso tan de repente, se tensó. No supo que hacer. Le dieron escalofríos y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Su boca se abrió para decir algo, y luego se cerró. Estaba dormida, no tenía caso decírselo si ella no escuchaba. Así que durmió sin más, esperando poder decírselo a la mañana siguiente. Pero cuando entró a la cocina y la vio tan... así, sólo pudo murmurar un estúpido "¿estás bien?".

_Perfecto, ahora piensa que eres un perfecto idiota,_ se había dicho a sí mismo.

Ninguno de los dos había querido decir "te quiero" en el sentido de "te quiero besar con lujuria y pasión y sentir el boom del perreo intenso contigo" era más como algo de amistad. Pero ambos habían escuchado un _click_ en ese momento, y por eso actuaban tan raro.

Cuando habían ido a la feria, sin embargo, había sido tiempo de calidad para Edward y Bella únicamente. Bella no podía creer que tan perfecto era su esposo. Todo el tiempo había sido un perfecto caballero. Exceptuando aquella vez que había vomitado todo lo que tenía en el estómago porque se había mareado en la rueda de la fortuna —¿enserio? es decir, ¿quién se marea en la puta rueda de lo fortuna?—, fuera de eso, un perfecto caballero.

—Alice, ¿Por qué bailas? —preguntó Reneé, con una ceja alzada.

—_Hola, sí, meneemos el bote, oh sí meneemoslo_ —canturreó Alice, con la boca llena.

—No hables con la boca llena, Al. —le reprochó Rosalie, enojada.

—Mira, Rosie, un muerto.

Alice le sacó la lengua con el hot cake masticado y Rose hizo una mueca de asco. Todos rieron sonoramente y volvieron a concentrarse en el hot cake. Cuando todos terminaron, se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a arreglar. Bueno, sólo Alice y Bella, que no habían sufrido del ataque de harina. Rosalie subió a ayudarles.

Como siempre —y eso era algo que Edward había notado en su corto tiempo viviendo con las chicas—, Bella fue la primera en bajar. Ella lo hacía todo simple, y sin embargo se veía hermosa. Edward sonrió por el simple hecho de verla ahí parada, con esa sonrisa tan infantil y los ojos que siempre hacían que se pusiera nervioso.

—Te ves preciosa.

Las mejillas de Bella se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

—No están mis padres, puedes dejar de actuar.

—Es verdad. Te ves increíblemente hermosa.

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó, y simplemente lo abrazó. Edward inhaló su aroma, aquél perfume de flores que se ponía y ya lo identificaba como el olor particular de Bella.

Muy diferente del de vainilla y canela que usaba Rosalie.

—Guácala, Bella huele a calzón sudado, no se como puedes tenerla así de cerca. —Alice bajó las escaleras casi corriendo, con Rose detrás de ella bajando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—Tú hueles a mercado... cerrando... en domingo. Bueno está bien no se me ocurrió otra cosa. —suspiró. Y luego se soltó del abrazo de su esposo—. Al, ¿me acompañas por mi celular? se me ha olvidado arriba.

—Seguro. —contestó la pelirroja, siguiéndola tarareando una canción. Rosalie rió mientras las veía irse.

—Esto de ir al cine todos va a ser realmente divertido. —susurró, dándose la vuelta y sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Aunque después nos tengamos que ir a Forks y estar encerrados por mucho tiempo en tu estúpido Volvo?

—Sí, incluso así —rió Rose.

Por un momento se miraron, y ambos sonrieron como estúpidos.

—Rosalie...

—Edward, te dije que lo olvidaras. —musitó, tajante y levantándose de su asiento. Edward aferró con fuerza sus hombros.

—Rose, escucha: te quería contestar que yo también te quiero.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo también te quiero. —Edward le dedicó esa sonrisa que hace que babees tanto que contribuyes a inundar Nueva York.

—Oh, Cullen, estas en unos serios y muy, muy, grandes problemas. —gritó una vos extrañamente familiar desde las escaleras. Rosalie y Edward se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, y a ambos se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

_Oh, Dios, yo sé que me amas. Por favor, por favor, que sólo sea producto de mi imaginación_; pidió Edward en su mente.

_Esto es como el capítulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe;_ pensaba Rosalie, medio asustada;_ Virgencita sálvame de esta._

En las escaleras y de pie, se encontraba una figura masculina con un bat de baseball en la mano.

Charlie.

_Puta Madre._

* * *

><p><em>HOLA SÍ PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR.<br>_

_Me arriesgo a un castigo del tamaño de Macchuppicchu —¿se escribe así?— por estar aquí actualizando. Sí, lo sé, el capítulo es corto, pero es para no dejarlas mucho con la espera. Prometo que el siguiente será más largo, tendrá mucho más de Edward & Bella, menos Edward & Rosalie, y mucha mucha comedia. Ah, y se introducen los Cullens, obviamente. LO JURO. Sólo que he estado ocupada con la tarea de historia —enserio, incluso me aprendí que a los reyes de los Totonacas les decían Calzoncín. Sólo me lo aprendí porque es gracioso u.u—. ANYWAYS, prometo, JURO, actualizar este mismísimo sábado si el ritmo de Reviews no baja :D ¿les parece?  
><em>

_**En cuanto a lo del embarazo, les daré el gusto a ambas partes. Ya verán.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW. O sí no, les mando el juego de Jumanji para que sufran ohsí :3  
><strong>_

_-Bree(:  
><em>


	5. Chapter 4

**Recién Casados  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** Las Vegas debería ser el único lugar done NO puedes casarte, además la frase 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' es demasiado extrema. Eso mismo pensó Bella Swan al despertar en un cuarto de Hotel con un tipo más bueno que el pan con nutella al lado y un anillo en la mano izquierda que no saldrá tan fácilmente.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no ser mío, huga huga (? ser de Stephenie Meyer. Historia sí ser. Yo querer queso o.o

**Clasificación T** por lenguaje ofensivo y porque estoy loca. Muahaha.

-**  
>Capítulo 4<strong>

La familia es un nido de perversiones. –Simone de Beauvoir.

—No, señor, yo le juro que Rosalie y yo sólo somos amigos. —gritaba Edward, que estaba siendo acorralado por Charlie. Rosalie sofocaba las carcajadas que amenazaban con brotar de su garganta a la menor señal de que Edward se pusiera a llorar y, a juzgar por la situación, no faltaba mucho tiempo para eso.

—Júralo por tus bolas, Cullen. —gruñó Charlie en respuesta. Edward tragó pesadamente y Rosalie por fin rió, dejando salir todo lo que se había estado aguantando, haciendo que lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos por tanto reírse.

—Señor, mis bolas son lo más preciado que tengo, ¡DESPUÉS DE SU HIJA! —se apresuró a decir, antes que Charlie pudiera golpearlo con el bat— y se lo juro por ambas cosas, ¡N-no es que su hija sea una cosa! Es una mujer hermosa, creada por los mismos ángeles y enviada a la tierra para un humilde humano como yo, que sin duda no la merece.

Charlie arqueó una ceja, y después asintió, alejándose de Edward y bajando el bat.

—Tienes razón. No la mereces. Pero el destino sin duda es una perra, y el karma me odia. —se encogió de hombros, y subió las escaleras sin siquiera despedirse.

Edward volteó a ver a Rosalie como si estuviera loca, pues ella aún se reía.

—¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

—Ese es el discurso más marica que jamás le he escuchado decir a alguien. —dijo por fin, terminando de reírse y con cara seria. Edward bufó.

—Te llevarías de maravilla con mi hermano Emmett.

—Si ese es el caso, espero con ansias conocerlo, Cullen. —susurró, con una sonrisa. Al instante se escuchó un repiqueteo de tacones, y Alice bajó ensimismada en escribir con gran velocidad en el teclado de su móvil. Bella frotaba sus brazos como si tuviera frío, lo que no tenía sentido considerando el calor que hacía.

—Lo harás, Hale, lo harás. —rió, y despeinó un poco a la rubia, que se limitó a sacarle la lengua y sonreír.

Edward se posicionó al instante al lado de Bella, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Bella, curiosa. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—De tu cuñado. —contestó.

—¿Mi cuñado? —Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Mi hermano, Emmett.

—Nunca mencionaste que tenías un hermano. Podrías haberme dicho eso antes de que nos casáramos.

—Bella, nuestro tiempo de "citas" fueron dos horas que a penas y recordamos. ¿En qué momento debería haberlo mencionado, cuando alardeaste de la cuchara brillante o cuando cantabas _Gives You Hell_? Además, te hubieras casado conmigo de todas formas. —le guiñó el ojo, dándole a entender que al Señor Alcohol nadie lo ignora.

—No por mi propia voluntad.

—Claro, claro. La botella de vodka habría cobrado vida y te hubiera apuntado al cuello con una navaja como amenaza, eso tiene mucho sentido.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero yo estaba perfectamente. —contestó Bella, muy digna. Rosalie, Alice y Edward soltaron una carcajada que podría haberse escuchado hasta China—. Bueno, por lo menos no me hice lesbiana como otras.

Rosalie y Alice se callaron y la fulminaron con la mirada, Edward seguía riendo.

—Ya, vámonos. —medio dijo, medio gritó, Alice.

Rosalie la siguió con los brazos cruzados, en silencio.

Bella y Edward sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano, saliendo hacia el garaje.

**···**

—No, no, y NO. No pienso ver Actividad Paranormal tres así me arrastren por todo el lugar. —dijo Bella firmemente, abrazada de un poste.

—Vamos, ¡no puede dar tanto miedo! —exclamó Alice ya cansada, jalándola de la pierna.

Edward soltó un bufido audible y caminó hacia Bella. La arrancó a la fuerza del poste y la cargo hasta la sala de cine.

—¡Bájame Cullen!

—No, _cielo_. Ya compramos los boletos, juras que compré el tuyo y el de tus amiguitas para desperdiciarlo. NI LOCO. Vas-a-ir. Quieras o no.

—¡Pues no quiero, _mi amor_!

—Nadie te preguntó, _corazón_. —Canturreó una Alice muy feliz, con Rosalie a su lado sonriendo.

Finalmente, Edward entró con Bella a la sala al tiempo que Alice y Rosalie le entrgaban los boletos al que los pedía, y entraban corriendo tras de ellas.

Todo el cine estaba lleno, ni un asiento vacío. Alice y Rosalie se aproximaron a un grupo de niños que no parecían tener más de trece años y estaban acostados ocupando por lo menos siete asientos, y ellos solo eran tres.

—¿Podrían moverse por favor? —preguntó Alice con dulzura.

Los chicos rieron y las ignoraron.

—¡QUE SE MUEVAN, LES DIJE! —exclamó, enojada. Los chicos se recorrieron y ellos tuvieron sus lugares.

Bella refunfuñó, pataleó, y gritó, hasta que una tipa gótica y gigante en la fila de atrás la mandó a callar, y ella lo hizo porque nadie quiere meterse con una gótica gigante, ¿cierto?

Una hora y unos cuantos minutos después, Bella y Alice salían total y completamente perturbadas del cine y Rosalie y Edward se reían de ellas.

—¡No puede ser que te haya dado miedo el final, vamos! —gritó la rubia entre carcajadas, dándole un codazo a Alice, que se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—¡Pues claro que nos dio miedo! ¡¿Qué acaso no viste su cara? —preguntó Bella consternada, haciendo revolotear sus manos en el aire.

—Por lo menos estaba ahí para abrazarte. —musitó Edward con una sonrisita en el oído de Bella para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro, pero unos segundos después miraba al suelo del estacionamiento, roja como tomate, y con una sonrisa de estúpida que no se le quitaría hasta que llegaran a Forks.

**···**

—¡POR FIN! Oh, mi amado suelo, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé. —dramatizó Alice, besando el cemento. Rosalie y Bella rieron al tiempo que bajaban del coche, y Edward la miró de una manera extraña mientras bajaba el equipaje de todas— ¿Qué? —preguntó con una mueca de confusión— Vamos, no es mi culpa que Cullen maneje como si estuviera en una carrera de fórmula uno.

—¡YA LLEGÓ EL MARICA! —gritó una vocesota desde dentro de la casa. Las tres chicas voltearon instantáneamente, sobresaltadas, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la gigantesca mansión, no pudieron hacer nada más que quedarse viendo fijamente, sin ninguna intención de disimular o ser discretas.

Era simplemente gigantesca.

Todas las paredes parecían ser de vidrio, y se podía ver claramente el interior de la casa. Al instante Bella pensó que a la familia de su esposo no le debía de gustar nada la privacidad, pero luego reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que tenían toda la privacidad que necesitaban viviendo en medio del bosque.

—¡MARICA EN CASA! —gritó una segunda vos.

—¡JASPER, EMMETT, NO LE DIGAN MARICA A SU HERMANO! —le siguió una vos femenina, y al instante la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Una mujer pequeña, a la que no le calculaban más de treinta años, con cabellos color castaño caramelo que se acomodaban en suaves rizos que caían por sus hombros, piel casi tan pálida como la de Edward, y tranquilos ojos grises, se aproximó a las chicas —que aún tenían un gran problema intentando cerrar la boca— y les sonrió.

Un hombre como de la misma edad, con el cabello rubio corto, profundos ojos azul celeste, piel blanca como una hoja de papel, y una bata de doctor la siguió, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Me da muchísimo gusto tener a la esposa de mí hijo y a sus amigas en mi casa. Recuerden que también es su casa, yo soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward. —dijo él, extendiéndoles la mano. Esme, por el contrario, las saludó con un cálido abrazo.

—Yo soy Esme, la mamá de Edward.

—Es un placer conocerlos. —dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. Bella continuó—. Yo soy Isabella, y ellas son mis amigas Rosalie y Alice.

—Agradecemos mucho que nos hayan dejado quedarnos en su casa. —continuó Alice, con una sonrisa.

Esme hizo un gesto de despreocupación con las manos.

—No hay de que agradecer. Edward, mi bebito, ha crecido tanto que-

—Mamá, ya no soy un bebito. —corrigió Edward con molestia, llegando a donde estaban su madre y las chicas con dos valijas, una en cada mano.

—En eso tienes razón, eres un bebote. —un tipo enorme, como del tamaño de un gorila, con muchos (y muy marcados) músculos, llego y empezó a despeinar a Edward.

—Emmett. Debo decir que de todos los miembros de la familia, tú fuiste a quien menos extrañé.

—Ah, por favor, no trates de disimular. Me amas. ME EXTRAÑASTE. ME NECESITAS PARA VIVIR. —se burló Emmett, con una risita. Edward también rió, negando con la cabeza.

—Te dije que me había extrañado más a mí, Orangután. —dijo el tipo al lado de Emmett.

—Claro Jasper, claro. Escuchen, ellas son Alice, Rosalie y, mi esposa, Bella.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal? —saludaron los hermanos al unísono, con una perfecta sonrisa.

Ambas saludaron con la mano, aún demasiado sorprendidas para decir cualquier cosa.

Emmett tenía rizos color castaño oscuro, que en conjunto con los hoyuelos que salían a relucir cuando sonreía y los ojos color café oscuro, lo hacían lucir increíblemente adorable. Lo que le daba un muy buen contraste a su cuerpo súper musculoso, de otra forma, hubiera parecido un matón.

Jasper, por el contrario, tenía el cabello un poco largo, medio ondulado y rubio. Su sonrisa era centelleante, con dientes blancos y que, aún a simple vista, lucían realmente filosos. Sus ojos eran azul oscuro, y a medida que se aproximaba a la pupila adquiría un tono más claro. Tenía más o menos la misma complexión física que Edward.

—¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Seguro que se están muriendo de hambre.

—¡COMIDA! —gritaron Emmett y Jasper, y corrieron hacia la casa. Bella, Alice y los papás de Edward, los siguieron.

—No me la creo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño, extrañado.

Bella trató de encontrar la respuesta correcta, y abrió y cerró la boca antes de que algún sonido brotara de su garganta.

—¿No contrataste a tu familia en una agencia de modelos, verdad? Porque si fue así, créeme, no necesitabas hacer todo eso para que no me divorciara de ti. Podrías simplemente haber dicho que te habías enamorado de mí o alguna otra excusa barata, ¿sabes? No tenías que inventar todo el cuento de tu familia. Por lo menos tendrías que haber contratado padres más grandes. ¿A qué edad te tuvo tu madre, Edward? ¡Oh, no sé, aún jugaba con muñecas, creo!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Bella, no recuerdo la noche en que nos casamos, es imposible estar enamorado de alguien que no conoces. Todo es completamente real. No contraté a mi familia en una agencia de modelos, Carlisle y Esme nos adoptaron, ¿vale? Tuvimos suerte de que nos tocaran unos padres como ellos.

—Yo… —Bella se quedó sin palabras. No tenía idea de qué decir para arreglar lo que acababa de hacer. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Lo mejor habría sido preguntarle antes de sacar conclusiones.

—No te preocupes, tú no sabías. —le dijo Edward consoladoramente, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Bella se sonrojó, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

—Entonces, ¿Toda tu familia es sexy por naturaleza?

Edward rió.

—Hey, rubia, ve y hazme un sándwich, ¿quieres? —bromeó Emmett, unos pasos más delante de ellos, dirigiéndose a Rosalie.

_Genial, los padres de Edward nos van a echar de su casa porque uno de sus hijos se va a quedar sin bolas, _pensó Alice con una risita que reprimió, por obvias razones.

Rosalie se acercó a Emmett lentamente, se quitó la flor rosa que adornaba su cabello, y la colocó con delicadeza en los rizos de Emmett.

—No, tú hazme un sándwich. —musitó con en un tono tan amenazante, que le puso la piel de gallina a Bella, y clavando su mirada en la del chico con fuerza.

Caminó de nuevo hacia Alice, y se perdieron en el interior de la casa.

Emmett esperó a que Edward y Bella lo alcanzaran para seguir caminando.

—Ruda tú amiga, ¿no Bells? —preguntó, con auténtica curiosidad en los ojos. A Bella le sorprendió que la llamara "Bells" con tanta confianza. ¿De cuándo acá eran íntimos amigos de la infancia?

—Pues… —empezó Bella, pero Edward la interrumpió.

—Ni te imaginas. —murmuró Edward con un suspiro, y rodó los ojos. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos una vez que todos entraron a la casa.

—Está bien. Me gusta lo difícil. —Replicó Emmett, ensanchando su sonrisa— ¡Eh, Rose! ¿Cómo te gustaría tu sándwich?

* * *

><p><em>Perdón por no haber actualizado en un millón de siglos, es sólo que ver que los reviews habían disminuido, me quitó las ganas de continuar la historia u.u Pero ¡HE VUELTO! Y esta vez libre de exámenes, con calificaciones buenas, y sin mi mamá atrás de mí todo el día.<em>

_Prometo actualizar más seguido, sin falta._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo lo amé xDD_

**SI NO DEJAN REVIEWS, MANDARÉ A MI BUEN AMIGO EL GRINCH A QUE LES ARRUINE LA NAVIDAD. ¿Verdad que quieren dejar un hermoso review? *-***

_Además, dejar Reviews hace bajar de peso (?) okno._

_¡LAS AMO!_

_-Bree(:_


	6. LA BODA oneshot de regalo

**Recién Casados  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** Las Vegas debería ser el único lugar done NO puedes casarte, además la frase 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' es demasiado extrema. Eso mismo pensó Bella Swan al despertar en un cuarto de Hotel con un tipo más bueno que el pan con nutella al lado y un anillo en la mano izquierda que no saldrá tan fácilmente.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no ser mío, huga huga (? ser de Stephenie Meyer. Historia sí ser. Yo querer queso o.o

**Clasificación T** por lenguaje ofensivo y porque estoy loca. Muahaha.

**ONE-SHOT DE REGALO**

**Queridas Lectoras: Este One-Shot es acerca de la noche de bodas. Gracias a todas por sus preciosos reviews :3  
>Su queridísima autora bailaba por toda su habitación con la cancion "4ever" de "The Veronicas" si quieren hacer lo mismo, perfecto xD<strong>

Hoy pasarás al reino de los cielos casándote... coge el pasaporte por si tienes que salir corriendo, felicidades.

**~ 1 ~  
><strong>

—¡LO TENGO! —gritó una muy ebria Alice, golpeando con ambas manos en la mesa— Vamos a comprar esa puta licencia en internet.

—¡Eso es perfecto! —gritó Rose, que hasta ahora todos habían pensado que se había quedado dormida. Alice dio un respingó y sonrió, lléndo hacia la rubia y abrazándola de un modo asfixiante.

—Rosalie, no vuelvas a darme ese susto. Pensé que te habías muerto —dijo, tiñendo su voz de dolor y tristeza. Rosalie le devolvió el abrazo y besó su coronilla.

—Nunca te abandonaré Allie, nunca.

—Bueno, sí mis amores lésbicos. Se aman y se quieren besar, pero por favor no en frente de nosotros. Eso es horriblemente asqueroso. Ahora, Alice... ¡Esa es la idea más genial que has tenido en toda tu vida! De no ser porque mi prometido está aquí al lado, te besaría. —anunció Bella, aún luchando por mantenerse sobre el banco alto y no caer. Edward estaba en el karaoke, cantando sabe dios qué cosa de los Jonas Brothers. Justo antes había cantado _Party In The USA._

—Nada, nada. Es mía. —Rose se escuchaba somnolienta, pero era probablemente el efecto del tequila, con el Jagger, con el whiskey, con el Vodka, con la Paloma, con un Bloodymary con una Margarita y dos Sex on The Beach, un Brandy Alexander, tres White Russian, otros tres Black Russian, y dos Rusty Nail. Hasta ese momento ninguno sabía que se podía soportar tanto exceso de alcohol y no terminar muerto en la calle.

Alice había tomado más o menos lo mismo. Bella quizá un par de tragos más. ¿Y Edward? El era blando y había quedado fuera con tres shots de tequila y un Pink Lady (sí, es muy macho y por eso toma Pink Lady y canta _Party In The USA_, duh).

—Sí, Rose. Soy tuya. Y, lo sé Bella, es que soy bien _random_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, con una mueca. ¿Qué carajo era ser bien _random_?

—QUE SOY BIEN PINCHE CHINGONA, ¿Ya? —exclamó, _medio_ exaltada. Sí, _medio_.

—_IF YOU FIND A GIRL THAT'S WORTH A DAMN AND TREATS YOU WELL, THEN SHE'S A FOOL YOU ARE JUST AS WELL HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL._ —cantó Bella a todo pulmón, contonéandose en el banco, meciéndose de un lado a otro. Edward llegó justo a tiempo para agarrarla.

—Cuidado amor. —esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Alguien quiere subir a cantar _This Is Why I'm Hot_ conmigo?

—¡Oh, yo, yo! —Rosalie alzó la mano— ¡Escógeme a mí! —agitó la mano en el aire. Edward fingió que lo pensaba un poco.

—¡Rosalie!

—¡SÍIIIIII! —celebró, bailando. Bella frunció el ceño.

—Nada de cantar. —musitó, con un suspiro—. Tenemos que ver eso de la licencia, idiotas.

—TÚ —Alice la señaló— estás borracha. —estalló en una carcajada que casi hace que Bella, con su ebriedad y todo, le diera un golpe en la nuca para dejarla inconciente.

Bella intentó soltarse del agarre de Edward, y al instante cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—¡BELLA, NO ES TIEMPO DE DARLE UN_ BLOW-JOB_ A TU PROMETIDO!

—No seas ridícula, Rose. Eso lo haré después. —A veces Bella se preguntaba por qué su amiga rubia era tan estúpida.

Alice empezó a correr en círculos al rededor del bar, mientras todos le miraban extrañados.

—¡WEEEEE-HOOOOO! —gritó, hasta que se tropezó con una moneda de diez centavos y cayó al suelo.

—¡BRILLA! —exclamó Bella, corriendo hacia la moneda.

Rosalie la tomó por el brazo y Edward por la cintura. Cuando Rose se aseguró que Edward tenía bien sujetado a Bella, corrió hacia Alice y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Unos Bella y Edward tambaleantes caminaron hasta unas Rose y Alice que reían como si estuviesen viendo a Homero Simpson en persona.

—Okay, licencia en internet —repitió Alice, secándose las lágrimas de risa. Bella y Edward asintieron, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Tengo una laptop en mi coche. —musitó Edward. Las tres chicas le miraron extrañadas— Yo... eh... trabajo. Y supongo que ya tenemos los documentos, ¿No mi amor? —preguntó a Bella, y ésta asintió. Alice lo miró raro.

Todos los otros hombres del bar también miraban a Edward. Estando rodeado de tres mujeres siendo un hombre, sólo podía significar una cosa: Gay o Chulo. Así de simple.

—Ya pues, vamos. —Rose empujó a todos fuera del Bar, donde se encontraron un brillante y plateado Volvo.

—Bonita nave. —masculló Alice en un tono MUY naco, y todos subieron al coche.

**~ 2 ~**

—¡WEEEEEEEE-HOOOOOO! —Esa era Alice por el quemacocos, gritando de nuevo. Se creía reina de la primavera sacando la mitad del cuerpo y saludando a todos. La verdad era que sólo le daba un mal ejemplo a todos los niñitos.

Rosalie reía en el asiento trasero, aunque aún estaba enfadada porque no les habían dado una licencia de matrimonio a Alice y ella, aunque en el sitio decía específicamente que tenían que ser una mujer y un hombre biológicos los que se casaran. No importaba que Rosalie se pusiera bigote, no. Tenía que tener un pene a fuerzas.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Alice, arañando el techo del Volvo. Edward frenó en seco, quedando atravezado por la avenida Tropicana. Sí, me refiero a atravezado, porque bueno, iba en zigzag. ¡No era su culpa! La carretera se multiplicaba como conejos y de repente habían cinco caminos que seguir, no sabía por cual ir, así que turnaba todos.

Y sí, es un milagro que no los hubiese detenido la policía a estas alturas, por si se lo preguntan.

—¿Qué, pitufo? —Edward estaba irritado por Alice, que parecía hiperactiva. Okay, todos lo estaban, pero Alice mucho más.

—¡No van a ir vestidos así a su boda! Bájense del coche ahora mismo. —obligó a los novios a que se bajaran. Luego obligó a Rose. Los arrastró hasta una pequeña boutique en la esquina de la calle, justo al aldo del _Tropicana Hotel & Casino_, donde Edward ya había hecho una reservación para su "Luna de Miel".

Alice los obligó a probarse cientos de cosas. Al final Bella terminó con una bufanda de plumas, un vestido blanco lleno de brillos por todas partes, un sombrero al estilo mago pero blanco y con un velo y unos tacones que seguro la matarían estando en el estado que estaba.

Rosalie y Alice tenían un vestido negro con un moño rosa por la cintura que decía _"FUCK IT_" en letras rosas y grandes. Edward tenía un saco y pantalones azul celeste y una camisa blanca con una corbata de dibujitos de piñas.

—Ya está. —dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa, arrastrándolos al coche de nuevo. Todos corrieron hacia él coche. Alice sacó la cabeza por el quemacocos de nuevo.

Edward continuó manejando en zig-zag hasta la mil setecientos diecisiete del bulevar sur de Las Vegas en dirección a la Capilla de las Flores _(Chapel of the Flowers)_.

Entraron tropezándose con el aire, porque realmente no había nada con qué tropezarse.

Dieron la licencia, y el sacerdote los miró. Primero a Bella, luego a Edward, y se encogió de hombros.

Procedió con la ceremonia completa. Bella y Edward solo se miraban, aunque vieran a cinco Bellas y cinco Edwards.

Bella se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Edward brillaban, y le gustaron más.

—Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, ¿Aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham por esposa- —la risa de Rose interrumpió, seguida de la de Alice. El sacerdote las miró, como si no comprendiera cual era el chiste.

—¡ANTHONY! —gritó Rosalie, riendo aún más fuerte.

—¡CULLEN SUENA A CULO! —gritó a su vez Alice, que también reía más fuerte. Edward dio un paso hacia ellas, pero Bella lo detuvo por el brazo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y siguió.

—Sí, acepto —dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

—Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham, ¿Aceptas a-

—¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ! —los siguientes minutos Bella no prestó atención. Estaba pensando en chocolates y brillantina, en peces dorados... y por fin, Edward la besó.

Bella le correspondió el beso con pasión, pegándose mucho a él.

—Ya lárguense a un cuarto —musitó el sacerdote, y Bella y Edward esbozaron una encantadora sonrisa.

La canción de "_If You Like Piña Colada_" empezó a sonar, proviniendo directo del celular de Alice. Todos bailaron hawaiano directo al Volvo de Edward, cantando como si no hubiera mañana, manejaron hasta el _Tropicana Hotel & Casino_ donde Bella y Edward despidieron a Alice agitando la mano, Rosalie se pasó al asiento del conductor, pero Alice se quedó asomada por el quemacocos.

Entraron en silencio al hotel, y pidieron la suite de Luna de Miel.

**~ 3 ~**

—¡Ay, me aplastas! —exclamó Bella en un quejido, removiéndose incómoda debajo de Edward.

—¡Lo siento! Pero tú quisiste la luz apagada y así no puedo. —dijo él, con frustración. Bella dejó escapar un bufido de enojo.

—Ay, idiota, eso es mi codo.

—Perdón, oye, ¿podemos prender la luz?

—¡NO! Así es mucho más romántico. —murmuró, ronroneando en el oído de Edward. Lo jaló de la corbata y lo acercó a ella, haciendo que sus bocas se juntaran en un apasionado beso.

Edward se deshizo del vestido de Bella en tres segundos, pero se atoró cuando llegó al sujetador del sostén. Lo intentó varias veces, incluso Bella intentó ayudar, pero sólo consiguio golpearse la frente contra los nudillos de Edward.

Ambos gimieron y se separaron de su intentó de tener loco y salvaje sexo.

—No peudo creer que me haya acostado con dios sabe cuántas chicas en toda mi vida y aún no sepa quitar un estúpido sostén. —susurró, maldiciendo para sus adentros, Bella se hechó a reír— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que estas muy borracho, eso es todo.

—Y tú estas muy sobria me supongo —contraatacó Edward.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos quedos en la puerta, y Bella se levantó corriendo a abrir. Se dió de bruces contra el suelo, exclamando un apenas audible "auch".

—¡Llegó la Champagne! —Edward saltó a su novia, no tenía el más mínimo interés en recogerla en este momento, y llegó hasta la puerta.

—Señor, vengo porque han ordenado un bote de fresas con crema y una botella de Champagne. —el camarero miraba extrañado por encima del hombro de Edward, que recogía las cosas del carrito. Bueno, no quería tomar riezgos por si su esposa resultaba muerta, eso sería un testigo—. Señor, creo que su esposa intenta matarlo. —él chico tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Edward se dio la vuelta y vio a Bella con un tacón en la mano, la punta apuntando hacia él.

—Mira _corazón_, vas a agarrar ese pinche carrito, ponerte las fresas con crema en todo el cuerpo, abrir la botella, servir dos copas, y meterte a la cama conmigo para que te quite toda esa crema batida y esas deliciosas fresas de tu OH QUE SEXY cuerpo y podamos tener sexo de una buena vez. ¿Entendiste? —preguntó con un tono que desbordaba azucar, pero con sonrisa de psicópata. El alcohol no le hace bien a Bella. Sin embargo, Edward asintió—. ENTONCES TIENES CINCO PUTOS SEGUNDOS EDWARD CULLEN.

—Sí mi amor.

Edward tragó con fuerza, aún viendo a cinco Bellas amenazarlo. Pasó todo el carrito a la habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta, dejando al botones pensando que quizá, _sólo_ _quizá_... Las Vegas no estaba hecha para todo el mundo.

Se escuchó un grito ensordecedor de placer, y pensó con firmeza para sus adentros que no, definitivamente no lo estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Noté que muchas de ustedes no sabían que el one-shot de la boda fue publicado en mi perfil junto con el segundo capítulo (o sea, hace muuuuucho tiempo) así que decidí mejor meterlo en esta historia, para que todas pudieran leerlo. Gracias a todas por sus reviews, el 5to capítulo lo subiré el sábado o el domingo (:<br>_

**Si dejan reviews, me harán tan feliz, que el próximo capítulo será laaaaaaargo, lo prometo :D  
><strong>

_¡LAS AMO MUCHO! *-* Gracias por los 15 reviews en el capítulo pasado (':  
><em>

_-Bree(:_


	7. Chapter 5

**Recién Casados  
><strong>

**SUMMARY:** Las Vegas debería ser el único lugar done NO puedes casarte, además la frase 'hasta que la muerte nos separe' es demasiado extrema. Eso mismo pensó Bella Swan al despertar en un cuarto de Hotel con un tipo más bueno que el pan con nutella al lado y un anillo en la mano izquierda que no saldrá tan fácilmente.

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_ no ser mío, huga huga (? ser de Stephenie Meyer. Historia sí ser. Yo querer queso o.o

**Clasificación T** por lenguaje ofensivo y porque estoy loca. Muahaha.

**Capítulo 5**

No sabes quién es tú verdadero amigo basándote en cuanto tiempo llevas conociéndolo. ¿Te hace reír? ¿Sonreír? ¿Te inspira confianza? Entonces no importa si los conociste hace un minuto: nunca los dejes ir.

—¿Me pasan la ensalada, por favor? —preguntó Bella, a la hora de la comida. Todos se habían reunido en el gran comedor de la casa Cullen después de llegar.

Esme le pasó el tazón con la ensalada, y le sonrió.

Bella aún no sabía como comportarse cerca de sus suegros. No tenía ni la más mínima idea. No sabía de qué hablar. ¿De la comida? ¿Los condimentos?

Incluso decir que eres un unicornio sería un mejor tema de conversación que eso , pensó con un deje de amargura. Y es que realmente, Bella Swan nunca había tenido suegros. O sea, claro que sí, porque había tenido novios. Pero no es como si alguno de ellos la hubiera presentado a sus padres alguna vez. Por favor, eran adolescentes, eso no era un detalle importante.

Pero ahora estaba casada. Tenía dieciocho años, lo que significaba que era mayor de edad en todo el mundo... menos en Estados Unidos. Vamos, que ya sabía lo que su padre le había dicho: "No es legal que te tomes una cerveza pero está perfectamente bien que te cases, no lo entiendo".

Y bueno, eso tenía que decírselo a Obama, ¿no?

—Tierra llamando a Bella, ¿Estás ahí? —una manota se agitó frente a sus ojos, y Bella parpadeó un par de veces, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Emmett, ¿Qué decías?

—Te iba a preguntar cuando piensan darme un sobrino tú y mi hermano. —Bella se quedó en blanco.

Mierda.

—Yo eh...

—Pues err..

—Esque mira... uh...

—Eeeeh... nosotros, um... pues...

Balbucearon Edward y Bella.

—Emmett, no pongas a Bella y Edward en una posición incómoda. —lo regañó Esme, con una mirada de reproche.

—¡Pero mamá!

—Pero nada, ya te dije.

—Bueno —se resignó Emmett haciendo un puchero—. Rose, algo me dice que si tú y yo tenemos un hijo, sería geneticamente perfecto. Vamos, que yo soy un bombón y tú estás como quieres.

—¿Ah sí? No me digas. —contestó Rosalie, forzando una sonrisa.

_No lo patees en frente de sus padres, no lo patees en frente de sus padres, no lo patees en frente de sus padres, no lo patees en frente de sus padres,_ se repitió mentalmente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cumplirlo.

—Sí. —Emmett le guiñó un ojo, y Rosalie suspiró, aún conteniéndose.

Alice y Jasper soltaron una risita al mismo tiempo, y al notarlo ambos se aclararon la garganta y las mejillas se les colorearon de un rojo intenso.

—Bueno, será mejor que Esme y yo regresemos al estudio a trabajar en la propuesta. —dijo Carlisle, levantándose de la mesa. Esme también se levantó.

—Provecho chicos. —respaldó Esme, con una sonrisita. Ambos subieron, entre comentarios acerca de una compañía y que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer. 

_Por eso es que son tan ricos,_ pensó Bella, _porque trabajan mucho._

—Rose, yo err... necesito hablar contigo. —Alice esbosó una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a Rosalie.

Rosalie asintió.

—Vale, vamos a la cocina.

Bella las miró con una mueca de confusión, que desapareció justo cuando Emmett y Edward estallaron en risas porque Jasper había contado un chiste. Bella procedió a pedirle al rubio que repitiera la broma.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, Alice se recargó contra la pared, y se limitó a observar a Rosalie fijamente.

—Ya, Alice, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa? —Rosalie rió, una risa nerviosa.

—Tu sientes algo por Edward, ¿Verdad? —Alice arqueó una ceja.

Rosalie frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo sé. Los dos parecen muy cercanos. Quizá demasiado. —rodó los ojos. La rubia bufó, y se recargó despreocupadamente contra la barra.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—Creí que me conocías mejor, Brandon. Sé que no te agrado, pero no pensé que me consideraras de tan bajo nivel como para robarle a mí mejor amiga a su esposo.

—No lo sé, Hale. Quizá estás resentida. Siempre has pensado que te cambió por mí.

—No caigo tan bajo. Estoy ahí para ella. Así te prefiera a ti por encima de todo el mundo, ¿me entiendes? No quiero arruinar su vida. Es lo que menos quiero.

—¿No te molesta que obtenga tanta atención? Tú estás acostumbrada a tener el reflector sobre ti. Debe de doler que no lo tengas.

—Vamos, Alice. Mi ego es grande, demasiado grande. Tú lo sabes. —Alice bufó, dándole la razón— Lo suficiente como para no preocuparme porque Bella obtenga más atención que yo. La atención viene y va. Lo creas o no, no es mi prioridad que todos esten al pendiente de mí.

—Nos desviamos del tema. ¿Sientes, o no, algo por Edward?

Rosalie caminó hacia Alice, y se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura. El suave azul celeste de los ojos de Rosalie se oscureció por la sombra que proyectaba su flequillo y adquirió el mismo tono del mar cuando ya ha oscurecido. Miró a Alice fijamente a los ojos, y por un instante la seguridad de Alice se desvaneció, se mordió el labio nerviosamente y miró hacia otra parte.

Cuando volvió su vista a los ojos de Rosalie, ésta sonrió.

—No. —susurró con amargura— Sólo somos amigos. No es mi tipo. Me hace reír, pero no me provoca nada más que un sentimiento de amistad.

Alice dudó algunos segundos, mismos que utilizó para reconstruir la confianza que se tenía en sí misma.

_Nunca muestres debilidad en frente de los demás._

—Está bien. Te creo, perdón. —suspiró. Rosalie le dedicó una sonrisa cálida, y suavizó sus facciones.

—No te preocupes, Allie. ¿Quién te quiere? —la rubia le pellizcó una mejilla a su amiga, y ambas rieron.

—Rosie me quiere.

—Sí, claro que síii. —salieron de la cocina entre risas, envueltas en un gran abrazo, y se encontraron con Emmett, Jasper, Edward y Bella, enfrascados en una conversación sobre un tema de VITAL importancia, en serio, era de vida o muerte.

—LOS UNICORNIOS SÍ EXISTEN. —dijo Emmett indignado.

—No existen, Emmett. Esa vez del circo, ¡Era un perro con un rollo de papel de baño en la cabeza!

—¡NO ERA UN PERRO, JASPER!

—Bueno, un caballo.

—Jasper tiene razón, Emmett, no existen. —acordó Bella, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Retráctate Swan. —Emmett apuntó con un tenedor hacia Bella, que soltó un gritito.

—Cuidadito con ese tenedor. —le adivirtió Edward a su hermano en un tono de advertencia.

—Bueno, Edward, calma a tú mujer.

—¿Nos perdimos de algo? —preguntó Rosalie, con una ceja arqueada.

—Nada muy importante. Emmett cree que los unicornios existen. —explicó Jasper.

—Que tontería. —murmuró Rosalie, recargando un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Emmett.

—¡CLARO QUE EXISTEN! —gritó Alice, exasperada.

—No, Allie. —explicó Rosalie riendo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Me voy del lado de Emmett. Yo pienso que existen.

—Rose, me has decepcionado. —Emmett negó con la cabeza repetidas veces— Pero no importa, nada evitará que tengamos a nuestros hijos perfectos.

—Emmett, deja de delirar. —contestó Rosalie rodando los ojos, aunque se rió y empezó a jugar con los chinos que se formaban en el cabello de Emmett.

Ambos se sonrieron por unos instantes, hasta que Rosalie se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

Un teléfono empezó a sonar estruendosamente, y todos miraron en la dirección del tono.

—Rata de dos patas es un tema muy bonito, Bells. —comentó Emmett, y todos se rieron.

Bella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, aunque roja como un tomate.

—No dice quién es. —musitó, con una mueca de confusión. Presionó el botón de "contestar" y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

—Beeeeeella, tenemos que seguir grabando la película porno. —gritó Jasper, como broma.

Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reirse, y susurró un "shh".

—¿Bueno? —habló, en voz clara y con una sonrisa. En unos segundos, la sonrisa había desaparecido. Su piel adquirió un tono más claro, casi enfermizo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se mordió el labio— Jacob. Escucha, este no es un buen momento...

* * *

><p><em>OHMYGOSH GENTE gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, no tengo palabras para agradecerles.<em>

_No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, pero prometo que será en la semana._

_SI ESCRIBEN UN REVIEW ME HARÁN LA PERSONA MÁS FELIZ DEL MUNDO Y LE DIRÉ A MI AMIGO SANTA QUE LES DÉ REGALOS BONITOS._

_Si no dejan, recibiran un pedazo de carbón :( _

_Mentira, no soy tan mala, pero dejen un review :3_

_LAS AMO :D_

_-Bree(:  
><em>


End file.
